Channy at the Tween Choice Awards
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: the cast of So Random and Mack Falls attends the annual Tween Choice Awards. Awards are won, fights are fought, will Channy survive till the end of the night? Based upon rumors about the upcoming episode Tween Choice Awards


Channy at the Tween Choice Awards

It was a warm summer evening in West Hollywood and two shiny black limos were eagerly awaiting departure from Condor Studios. One limo held the cast of Mackenzie Falls, the other occupied by the cast of So Random. The two limos were placed side by side, waiting for two more stars before leaving for the Tween Choice Awards. This year's awards were being held in the same venue as the MTV Movies Awards which had occurred just a week prior. The venue was very large and lavish, and tonight's festivities promised to last into the wee hours of the morning.

Chad Dylan Cooper was the only member of his cast not yet in the limo. He was leaning against the trunk of the car, arms and legs crossed, with a very nonchalant expression on his face. He was in no rush to get to the award ceremonies, he was the king of being fashionably late, and frankly he knew what awards Mack Falls was guaranteed to win. He only ever came to these things so he could gloat about the awards to the other shows on the lot, or to pick up a cute girl here and there. Tonight however was different. Tonight he would not only be posing with his cast mates on the red carpet, but his beautiful girlfriend as well.

At that very moment said girlfriend came rushing out the back studio door towards the limo, hopping as she finished placing her shiny silver stiletto onto her foot. She continued to make her way over, not watching were she was going as she rummaged in her purse for her lip gloss. As she finished applying a fresh coat to her satisfaction, she ran right into the hard, slightly chiselled chest of her boyfriend, who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Careful Sonny. This is your first award show, you don't want to get hurt before you even get there." Sonny laughed and gave Chad a proper hug.

"How much would that suck? I spent forever picking out what to wear and...wow." she said as she finally raised her head to look at the man holding her in his arms. "Chad you look...absolutely scrumptious." Chad was dressed in a custom tailored black suit, with matching shoes and belt. His hair was perfectly quaffed and he was wearing a sky blue dress shirt slightly open at the neck that matched his eyes perfectly. The setting sun cast a soft glow behind his head, creating a halo of light around his head.

Chad smiled as Sonny's eyes filled with lust. He pulled her tighter against him and replied "and you m'lady look as equally delicious. Specially those lips..." he drew her in and kissed her hard. It grew in heat as their lips danced in perfect synchronization. Sonny moaned against Chad's lips as his hand stoked lower down her back. Needing air the couple separated, breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads together.

They had been together for about three months now, but had only recently had their first kiss. Their relationship had been pretty G rated before then, and they expected their first kiss together to be along the same lines. Yet once they got over the initial nervousness it had snowballed rapidly, leading them into a full on make out session on the couch. They hadn't taken it any further since then, but every time they kissed it was more and more difficult to restrain themselves.

As they let the electric shock from their kiss subside their cast mates took the opportunity to interrupt their hellos.

"Sonny! I spent three weeks finding the perfect outfit and accessories for the red carpet and I am not going to miss it just because you can't keep your hands off your boyfriend!" Tawni angrily yelled from the door of the limo. Sonny blushed fiercely and broke apart from Chad, leaving just their hands entwined.

"Chad let's go!" cried the Mackenzie Falls cast from their limo. "We need to be there to accept all our awards!" Rather reluctantly the couple leaned in for a quick kiss and made their way over to their separate limos. The doors closed and engines started, driving off down the street as the last rays of sunlight were swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

The red carpet was a flurry of flashes and shouts as reporters scrambled to get interviews and pictures of the arriving stars. The So Random cast got a hearty welcome as they arrived, multiple pictures being taken of the smiling cast. Tawni was happy to answer any questions the reporters threw at them, and Nico and Grady did a fabulous job of joking it up with other familiar stars. Once a considerable amount of photos of the cast had been taken Sonny made her way back down the carpet towards Chad and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast who were taking the thunderous applause like it was nothing. Spotting Sonny Chad took a few more pictures with his cast mates and then hurried over to her side.

Not wanting to risk a repeat of before, they settled for a tight hug as greeting before turning to face the photographers. They posed happily, smiles radiating on their face and arms wrapped around each other's waist. Cameras clicked and flashes went off, grabbing any angle of the couple they could. Multiple reporters shouted a variety of questions towards the couple, so more invasive than others. "Have you met each other's parents? Are you in love? Have you had sex?" Sonny and Chad did their best to answer the more appropriate questions, but soon found themselves being overwhelmed and made a quick exit into the venue.

The award ceremony went quite flawlessly with many great performances and great jokes by the host. Mackenzie Falls won for best drama, and So Random won for best comedy. Sonny even had the privilege of winning best breakout actress, much to her delight. Despite the two show's ongoing feud, they had put enough of their differences aside to manage to sit together during the award show. Taking up half the row, Sonny and Chad were the two actors joining the two groups. After greeting fellow celebrities and catching up with some old friends the couple had settled down into their seats, where they happily held hands during the proceedings. Each one was very supportive of the other each time an award was presented to one of the shows, congratulating and clapping for them. As far as the two shows were concerned, tonight they weren't rivals because they weren't even nominated in any of the same categories.

So when the time came to announce the _Your Fav Tween Show _award, Mack Falls was already adjusting their outfits in preparation for accepting the award. As the nominees were announced, So Random was shocked to hear their name called. They had had a general idea of what they were nominated for, and yes their ratings had been way better since Sonny started, but they never expected to be nominated for the biggest award of the evening.

The drum roll began as the presenters struggled with the envelope. Leaning into the microphone they let absolute silence fall before yelling, "And the winner is...SO RANDOM!" A great cry erupted from the fans in the room, as the cast of So Random jumped for joy. Sonny enveloped Chad in a big hug before running onto the stage with her cast mates, leaving Chad and the rest of the Mack Falls cast to sit stunned in their seats.

Meanwhile the So Random cast shared a huge group hug on stage before leaning in to thank loved ones, Marshal and all others that contributed to their success. As they began to depart Sonny leant in for one final comment. "Also I just want to congratulate the other shows on their success as well. You're all great shows, who all deserve to win."

After the cast received multiple congratulations back stage, and posed with their award, they went their separate ways. Sonny found Chad sitting backstage with an odd look on his face. Looking up to see Sonny coming his way he stood up to greet her. Excitement still running through her veins she grabbed Chad's face in her hands and gave him a great big kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you! Tonight has just been wonderful hasn't it? I can't believe we won fav tween show! All those other shows really deserved it just as much as we did."

Grabbing Sonny's hands Chad smiled with excitement. "About that. After hearing you say that, I decided to go to the awards co-ordinators and demand a recount. I mean with so many great shows, were they sure you Randoms won? Turns out they miss counted and Mackenzie Falls actually won! Isn't that great news?"

Sonny's previously ecstatic expression quickly evaporated to a look of anger. "You did what?" she yelled, quickly backing away from Chad.

Chad's expression changed to a look of confusion as he answered. "I ordered a recount. You said you felt weird about winning the award, and the cast and I over at Mack Falls felt bummed for not winning like we always do, so I got them to recount the votes. So problem solved right?"

Sonny brought her hand to her forehead as her head shook in disbelief. What had been such a wonderful night was quickly turning into a giant headache. "Chad how could you?"

"What do you mean? I thought this would make everything better."

"Ugg, don't you get it? Everything was already great! You always do this! You think something is wrong or that I'm unhappy and you go so something stupid to try and fix a problem that never existed in the first place!"

"Sonny I'm sorry. Give me another chance, I promise I won't do it again." He pleaded. He drew closer to Sonny and attempted to take her hand, but she swatted his away and stepped back.

"No Chad. I've given you too many chances already. That's it, we're over." With that she turned and walked away from Chad, leaving him calling after her as tears filled his eyes.

For the next hour Chad tried to talk to Sonny to no avail. Any time he drew close she would shoot him a death glare and storm off. Whenever press were around they acted civil enough, posed for a few pictures, but then quickly separated once they were gone. Despite the dramatic change in their moods, no one had seemed to think anything was out of place. Thinking they had everyone fooled for now they made their way back to their seats.

Tawni however had quickly sensed something was up and grabbed Sonny by the arm before she could sit. Dragging her back stage she immediately began her interrogation. "What happened between you and Chad?"

Sonny attempted to act like she had no clue what Tawni was alluding to. "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Don't you play coy with me Sonny! I know something happened between you and Chad. Before we left you couldn't keep your hands off each other; now every time he so much as brushes against you you glare at him and walk away. Not to mention the look of total heartbreak on Chad's face."

Sonny studied Tawni's face for a moment. Deciding she couldn't keep the act up any longer Sonny burst into tears, her eye makeup threatening to run like a black waterfall down her cheeks. "I broke up with him Tawni!"

Compassion for her friend, an emotion not very familiar to Tawni, flooded her body and she wrapped Sonny in a hug, allowing the girl to sob into her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. You're probably ruining my dress, but you'll be okay." Sonny couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape between her tears at Tawni's dress comment. All the drama with Chad and Tawni being compassionate was completely throwing her off. Hearing Tawni complaining about her dress brought some normalcy back into this hectic night, something Sonny desperately needed.

"Thanks Tawn. Sorry about your dress. I don't know what came over me. I mean_ I_ broke up with _him_, not the other way around. "

Tawni sighed before responding. "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you clearly still have feelings for him, and he definitely has serious feelings for you. I don't know why you broke up with him, but I do know he busts his butt everyday trying to make sure you're happy. Sure he does some pretty stupid things now and again, but what boy doesn't? You guys have something really special going on. Was whatever he did really worth breaking up over?"

Sonny wiped her eyes attempting to fix her running makeup. "I suppose not. He just frustrates me so much!"

Tawni laughed and handed her friend a tissue from her purse. "He's always frustrated you Sonny, isn't that what attracted you in the first place? The fact that he challenged you?"

"Well not just that...but yah I loved our daily squabbles before we were together."

"So how is this any different? No one said relationships were easy. You guys have gotten through tons of arguments before, I'm sure you'll get through this one." Sonny gave Tawni a quick squeeze and smiled in thanks. "Plus I hear make up sex is _awesome_"

"Tawni!" cried Sonny, her cheeks turning crimson.

"What? I just kinda figured you guys were..." Sonny looked down in embarrassment. "No? Well that's okay. No need to rush things. Although you might want to think about it, I hear he's great in the sack."

Sonny's cheeks grew impossibly red as she playfully slapped Tawni's arm. "Don't think I haven't thought about it. I just... we'll see okay? Like you said, no rush right?"

"Sarah from across the lot said he..." started Tawni before Sonny cut her off.

"Tawni!"

"Okay, okay! But I expect full details from you when it does happen." Sonny just smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend. She grabbed Tawni by the arm and pulled her towards the seats. "Come on their announcing the final award."

* * *

Meanwhile the crowd was patiently awaiting the final award of the night to be presented. "And the nominees for _Favourite Couple_ are..." The screen flashed and revealed a mini montage of the first couple. "Sonny and Chad" Applause sounded as the second montage began. "Joe and Stella" The nominees continued to be named. "Nick and Macy, Miley and Jake, and Bailey and Cody." Great applause erupted from the crowd as the presenters opened the envelope. "And the winner is...Sonny and Chad!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Chad made his way up to the stage, no Sonny anywhere to be seen. At that moment Sonny was standing off to the side of the stage, hidden from the crowd. She had been hoping t talk to Chad before they announced the award, but had missed her chance. Now they were winning an award as a couple, and they technically weren't even together! To stunned to move she stood there as Chad approached the podium and accepted the award from the confused presenters. "Sonny?" said Chad into the microphone. Too scared to face the crowd Sonny attempted to turn around, but fortunately Tawni was standing behind her and pushed on stage just as Chad called Sonny's name once more.

The crowd cheered at her appearance, drawing Chad's attention to her spot on the side of the stage, where she stood looking completely embarrassed and uncomfortable. Chad took a moment to look at Sonny, forcing her to make eye contact with him. When she finally did he turned and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a confession to make. I've done something really stupid tonight, that may have ruined Sonny's and mine's relationship for good." The crowd gasped, and several boos echoed around the venue. "Sonny, I'm sorry. I really am. I may look like this completely confident and cool guy on the outside, but really I'm just as insecure as the next guy. From our first date your big brown eyes have made me a nervous wreck. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you, so I do stupid things to try and prove not only to you, but myself to I suppose, that I am. Sonny if you can't forgive me I understand, just talk to me please."

Everyone's attention turned from the podium to look at Sonny, who was letting the tears flow freely. She made her way over to Chad, meeting him half way. She sniffled, attempting to stifle the tears in her voice. Grabbing Chad's hands she finally spoke. "Oh Chad. I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel insecure in our relationship. Don't ever think you're not good enough for me again you hear me? You are the sweetest, most loving, caring boy I have ever met, and you make me so happy. Of course I forgive you, how could I not?" Chad grinned wildly at Sonny before pulling her close and placing his lips on hers.

Thunderous applause erupted from the audience as the couple kissed tenderly on stage. Cameras flashed and ticker tape exploded from the ceiling as the award show came to a close. The couple broke for air, pulling each other into a great bear hug.

As the crowd emptied out into the lobby, Chad leaned in and gave Sonny another peck on the lips. "I'm so glad you forgave me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you Sonny."

Sonny had just managed to stop crying, but with Chad's words her eyes threatened to spill once more. Sonny face lit up with her smile, eyes twinkling as she spoke. "I love you too Chad, I really do."

"I'm glad to hear that." The couple smiled fiercely at one another, basking in the feeling of love. They drew together for another explosive kiss before making a quick exit from the venue through the back door and into the nearest cab. They took it back to the studio where the picked up blankets and munchies and threw them into Chad's convertible. Together they drove out to a secluded mountain top where they lay down the car's seats and snuggled under the blankets. It was there, under the stars and in each other's arms that the couple made love for the first time.

* * *

**Plz review, alert, fav whatever! Your support is always loved :)**


End file.
